


Surprise!

by Asynca



Series: The Camera Loves You-Verse [3]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, strap on!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Sam buys a strap on. Set after A Little Privacy in the The Camera Loves You-verse.





	Surprise!

It was such an enormous relief to be back in England again.

As Lara put it, staying at my Dad’s house was ‘challenging’. Like, don’t get me wrong or anything, I love my Dad. It’s just that living with him drives me fucking crazy. He alternates between disappearing for five days and not calling me and then returning and wanting some ‘family time’ where he won’t let me leave the house.

It was also a relief to not have to worry about where Yoko was the whole time. I swear that woman comes from a line of ninjas; she always shows up suddenly when I’m doing something that will get me in trouble.

On the other hand, being back in Lara’s flat sucked because we  _ _didn’t__  have Yoko and we had to cook for ourselves. Mostly we just ended up eating a balanced diet of cereal and takeout. There was a pizza place across the road and we ordered from there so often I seriously think we were paying off that guy’s mortgage. I was  _ _so__  sick of pizza, but the supermarket was three blocks away and when it was overcast and raining neither of us could be bothered doing anything except crossing the road.

I finally got to a point where I opened a pizza box and just the smell of the ham made me feel like I was going to hurl. I didn’t even care about my ankle still being kind of sore, I needed some real food. I closed it again and then went looking for Lara.

She was in the bedroom, hunched over her desk with the laptop open – basically in the same position she’d been in for like three years. When we were at college I used to sneak up behind her and shout, ‘Boo!’, but I learnt my lesson the first night we were back here. Just for old times’ sake I’d done just like I always had. She would just yell and me and swat me with a hand, but this time? This time I couldn’t even figure out what happened. Before I knew I was on the floor with her on top of me, and she had a pair of scissors in her hand and the most fucking terrifying expression on her face. It lasted like a second and then she freaked out about the fact she’d nearly stabbed me and locked herself in her room all night.

It was scary, but I get it. I know what she had to turn into on Yamatai and I guess that stuff doesn’t just disappear because you want it to. I don’t think she’s forgiven herself, though, and I think she’s scared of what she’s capable of. Whatever, though. She  _ _didn’t__  stab me. Something stopped her. I think we’ll be okay; she’ll figure herself out eventually.

She noticed me standing in the doorway.  “I put the scissors away,” she said, “it’s safe to come in.”

I winced. “That’s not why I’m standing back here,” I said. “I was actually just going to stick my head in and ask what you wanted me to get from the supermarket.”

She twisted back toward me, and I could see that she didn’t believe me. She didn’t reply directly, either. “Did you see outside?” she asked.

I hadn’t, so I walked over beside her desk and craned my neck out the window. Normally the cars parked along the road would be a regular mix of beat up old clunkers and a few newer models, but every single car on the street was a generic sedan with tinted windows. That either meant police or paparazzi, and it wasn’t too tough to figure that one out.

“I didn’t expect it to be this bad in England,” Lara confessed. “You know, Yamatai is a Japanese legend.”

“ _ _Tomb Raider__   _ _did__  have eleven million viewers here when it aired last week,” I pointed out. “And it has been the most pirated video next to the latest Game of Thrones episodes for the last few days. It’s not Hollywood and that makes it interesting and new. People like interesting and new.” I leaned further out, putting my knee on the windowsill so I could get a better view. I spotted a lens pointed at me and I blew a kiss at it.

Lara threw a scrunched up piece of paper at me. “Sam! Don’t encourage them.”

I ducked out of the way of it, stepping back off the edge. “They’re not interested in me anyway. So what do you want? We could use some more fruit; those bananas in the kitchen are looking kind of tragic. We should probably put them out of their misery and buy some more. Want to come?”

“No…” Lara said, leaning back in her chair and scowling at her laptop. “I have to finish this stupid report for Tokyo University. In Japanese.”

“Well, let me know if you want me to read over it when you’re done,” I said, heading back towards the door and dropping a kiss on the crown of her head on the way out.

“I’ve half a mind to just to give up on the whole thing: they’re not even paying me for it,” she said, hunching back over the keyboard.  “They want it to be five thousand characters.  _ _Five thousand__.”

“Try your best,” I said redundantly in Japanese. There was really no point saying it, because by the time she submitted the report, I betted the character count would be twice that. Lara was too much of a perfectionist. “Is there anything you need me to get while I’m down the road?”

 “There’s a list on the fridge,” Lara said, already tapping away at the keyboard. “But it’s up to you.”

I took the list from the kitchen and slipped it into the pocket of my coat on the way out.

As I left the apartment building, I saw several electric windows roll down and tele lenses poke out of them. I looked down. My coat was kind of long and I don’t think my skirt was visible underneath it.  _ _That__  gave me bad ideas. I held it closed as if I had something to hide and I was scared it would blow open. Then, I began to jog along the sidewalk.

Hilariously, despite the fact that as far as they knew I was just Lara Croft’s friend, at least half of the cars followed me all the way to the first set of lights. When it was my turn to walk, I strode right out into the middle of the pedestrian crossing and stood there for a second with my coat held shut. When I was sure they were all looking, I swung my coat open dramatically to reveal… my sweater and skirt.

A whole series of flashes went off before they realized I was playing them.

I winked, buttoning up my coat and continuing on my way to the supermarket. Let that teach them for stalking my girlfriend, I thought smugly.

I had to cross the road again. Before I did, though, I noticed there was a new shop open across from Sainsbury’s. That was interesting, I thought. All the boutiques that had opened up here in the last year or two had shut pretty soon after. There wasn’t enough pedestrian traffic to sustain them because it was such a complete dive. It must have opened really recently, too, because there was no signage and the windows were still blacked out.

I went inside to have a look, anyway. Maybe they had some cool stuff.

I pulled the heavy door open and wandered in. For a second I thought it was probably one of those nerd stores Alex had frequented, because there were whole walls of DVDs and shelves full of brightly colored boxes. Then, slowly, little details became obvious: the fact one of the DVD covers had boobs on it, the sign ‘teen’ on the back wall, and then, finally, an  _ _enormous__  dildo hanging down from the ceiling.

Oh, my God. A  _ _porn__  store just opened down the road from us. This was  _ _so awesome__!

The middle-aged owner greeted me boredly from the counter where he was reading the newspaper, but he didn’t look up. I felt sorry for him if he was bored in here. Who could get sick of this stuff?

I went and stood underneath the enormous dildo and looked up at it. When I was sure the guy wasn’t looking, I took a sneaky photo of it with my cell. It was huge and I kind of hoped it was just for decoration because I was pretty certain trying to stick that anywhere would be fatal.

The DVDs didn’t really interest me that much. If I really wanted to watch porn there was plenty of that for free on the Internet.

Some sexy costumes were hung up in one corner and I wandered over to them. They were all the usual fantasies: Cat Woman, a nurse uniform with plunging cleavage and a tiny little skirt, and selection of latex. The French maid one was kind of cute, but it was  _ _way__  too big for me and just thinking of Lara dressed as French maid cracked me up. She’d probably stab me with the scissors on purpose if tried to make her wear it. She’d look better in a police uniform or something, but they didn’t have one.

Well, whatever. Costumes just came straight off, anyway, and how much mileage could you really get out of one costume? I went to go have a look at the neon boxes hanging on the back wall.

There was some seriously disturbing stuff there. Some of it was just your regular level of disturbing: dildos shaped like sea creatures, weird silicone things men could shove their junk into and something calling itself a ‘dickoration’ which was apparently jewelry for your dick. After I read that, I couldn’t stop giggling, and by the time I got to the box with a wrinkly ass on it I was totally gone. I picked it up and read, “ _ _GILF.”__ That made no sense to me, so I turned it over and found myself staring into a picture of an  _ _ancient__  vagina. It was  _ _so__  old it looked like something Lara might dig up out of the ground. Horror-style text on the top read  _ _Grandma I’d Like to Fuck.__  It was an inflatable doll.

I was trying to smother my laughter so much I was making really weird noises, and the guy on the counter looked up and said loudly, “Can I help you?”

I hung it back up, trying to compose myself. “No thanks, I’m good.” I called back. I’d never get Lara in here in a million years so I took a couple of photos of the GILF package to show her.

As I continued along to the shelves, I passed some more, like, creatively shaped dildos and progressed through to the vibrators. I supposed I could get a tame vibrator to replace the crazy disco one I owned, but to be honest I didn’t really care that much. I was a bit over them. Some of them did look pretty interesting; there was one that had pearls inside it and had a whole series of different oscillation settings. In the end I just hung it back up.

The next section along was BDSM and was full of ropes and, like, batons and whips and stuff. After Yamatai and Atlantis I decided both Lara and I would probably want to give those things a miss. I kept walking.

While I was browsing through some of the kinkier stuff my eyes fell on a dark box with two lesbians on it. They looked like real lesbians, too, not silicone-stuffed blondes with inch-long manicures.

I picked it up and read the text.  _ _Do you miss being pounded by a hard cock?__ No, I thought, not at all. Of course my last boyfriend was a total douchebag and the ‘pounding’ was kind of uninspiring, anyway. I continued.  _ _Now your girlfriend can give you everything you used to love about men with the ultra-realistic FleshRod™ and our famous soft leather harness. You’ll find the FleshRod™ is even better than the real thing – it never goes soft!__  On the back there was a picture of the same two lesbians using the strap-on on each other. I considered the picture. I couldn’t imagine ever taking Lara from behind like these lesbians were, but maybe if I filled her up on alcohol she would let—

“Can I help you?” A voice beside me scared the hell out of me and I jumped. There wasn’t anyone else in the shop and I hadn’t noticed the owner come over to me.

“Oh, right,” I said, realizing I was holding the box pretty close to my face to analyze it. That probably looked kind of weird. I held the box out at him, pointing to the dildo part. “Do you think that’s kind of big?”

He angled the box in my hand to look at the small print. “Eight inches is standard for dildos,” he said. “It’s a bit bigger than the average bloke, though. Is it for you or someone special?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” I said, and tried to figure out the measurements for the harness. “Me, probably. Would the harness even fit me?”

He shrugged. “I haven’t had any returned yet, and I own three stores.”

I looked back at it. I had  _ _no__  idea what Lara’s reaction to this would be, but there was no way I was leaving the store without it. I could worry about how to explain it to Lara later,  _ _if__  I ever got the guts to. She was so totally vanilla about sex that I had a feeling that box was going to be hiding in a drawer for a  _ _long__  time.

“Okay, I’ll take it,” I said, and let him escort me to the register and run my card.

Fortunately, the bag he gave me for it was just plain brown paper, which was great because I needed to run a gauntlet of paparazzi on the way back to the apartment. If they found out I was taking a strap-on home to Lara it would be on the front page of The Sun the following morning.

After I’d messed with them earlier, the paparazzi ignored me on the way back. Just to hammer home the point, I fixed my eyeliner in one of their reflective windows. I can only imagine what kind of face the guy on the other side was making.

When she heard me open the door, Lara wandered out into the living room, stretching her arms and shaking out her wrists. She looked directly at the brown bag. “Sainbury’s out of plastic ones again?” she asked. “What did you get? I’m starving.”

Oh,  _ _shit.__  I completely forgot I was supposed to be going to the supermarket. “Uh, no,” I said quickly. “I… didn’t go there yet because I had to pick up some other stuff. I’ll put it away and head out again.”

I went to rush past her into the bedroom, and she stepped into my path, looking suspicious. “What have you done?” she asked me.

“Uh, what?” I think I was holding that bag so tightly that my knuckles were white.

“You’re acting really odd,” she said. “And normally when you get home from the shops you make me stop what I’m doing so you can show me all the things you bought. “ She was looking directly at the bag I had clutched to my chest. “You didn’t break something, did you?”

“No,” I said. “But I can’t show you what’s inside because it’s a surprise.”

Her eyes narrowed. “It’s October.” Her birthday wasn’t for  _ _months__  and I couldn’t really pretend it was for Christmas. Lara knew I always did all of my shopping for big events at the last possible second. “And I don’t believe you for a moment. You’re my best friend, Sam. You know I’m not very fond of surprises.”

Having completely run out of excuses, I just stared at her. Then, I tried to duck under her arm and make a run for the bedroom. It was a totally dumb idea, though, because this was  _ _Lara__  we were talking about. Her arm shot out like lightning and took a handful of my coat. “Sam,” she said, sounding very amused. She spun me around and walked me slowly back until I was against the wall. “What’s in the bag?”

I winced as she looked from me to the bag, and then took it in her hand. I didn’t let go. She just  _ _looked__  at me, the tiniest grin at the corner of her mouth. “We both know I’m much stronger,” she said, “and how ticklish you are. Do you really want to play it this way?”

“Crap,” I said, defeated. I jammed my eyes shut for a moment, and then let her have it. Right there in front of me, she unrolled the top of it and took a peek inside. Clearly the top of the box wasn’t very descriptive, though, because she had to pull it completely out to figure out what it actually was.

So Lara was just standing there in front of me, one eyebrow in her hairline as she held the box up. She was looking directly at the two lesbians fucking with the strap-on on the back. “Right,” she said eventually, and then stared at me for a second. I just cringed at her as she read in her ‘posh’ accent, “’ _ _Do you miss being pounded by hard cock?__ ’” She held the box down as if she couldn’t believe what she’d just said, and then made eye contact with me. “Is that it, you miss sex with men and you were worried I’d find out if you showed me this?”

“God, no, nothing that deep,” I said. “I was just worried you’d freak out I’d bought something as out-there as a strap-on.” She gave me a puzzled look so I explained, “Come on, when I try to get you doing more interesting stuff you practically turn green.”

“Well, some of the things you want to do are a bit off,” she said as if that explained everything. Something occurred to her. “Hang on a second, how exactly where you planning to  _ _surprise__  me with this?”

“Actually I was just trying to not tell you what I had in the bag,” I said. “But if I had to choose, I’d jump you in the shower with it.”

She snorted. “Don’t you think I’d notice you had a little something extra before you got close enough to do anything with it?”

“Not before it’s too late!” I told her, and launched myself at her to prove my point. What I didn’t realize was how close to the couch we were. Instead of pinning her against the other wall as has been my master plan, we fell backwards.

So it turned out life isn’t like movies; we didn’t fall romantically back onto the couch. We clipped the edge of it and kind of ended up in a heap on the floor beside it. While she was on her back, half-groaning and half-laughing, I crawled on top of her and bent one of her knees up to her shoulder. Then, I pretended to totally nail her like I had the equipment to do it properly. “See?” I told her. “It would be too late now!”

She was in the middle of laughing when suddenly I found myself flat on  _ _my__  back. I still can’t figure out exactly how she flips me so easily. Where do you even  _ _learn__  that stuff? Anyway, she sat across my hips with a dark grin on her face. “So you were planning to use it on me, were you?”

“I was going to buy you gallons of alcohol first, I promise.” God, I just totally loved it when she leaned over me like that. There was something so dangerous about her, it was so completely hot. Yeah, I could do this right now, I thought. I didn’t even care if it was the middle of the day and seriously unflattering daylight was streaming in through the windows.

My coat had fallen open when she’d turned me over. She leaned her weight on either of my wrists, pinning them beside my shoulders. Then, she pushed my skirt up with my knee so it was bunched around my hips. I glanced down because I couldn’t remember what panties I’d put on that morning; I guess the fates had smiled on me because they were black and kind of lacy.

Even Lara who’s not even really into sexy lingerie nodded appreciatively. “Very nice.” She then put her knee between my thighs and pressed in against the seat of said underwear.

I inhaled sharply. “I’m pretty sure I bought them hoping I’d get that reaction,” I said, pressing my hips downward against her knee. Her shirt was gaping and I could see all the way through to her pants between her boobs. If my hands hadn’t been pinned I’d have set them free from her bra. “So, we going to christen that thing or what?” I inclined my head towards where the strap-on box had fallen.

She made a face. “Well, I do have that awful report to write,” she said, and then either pretended to get up off me or actually did. “Perhaps later tonight.” She took one step over my head toward the bedroom, and I caught her ankle. She tried to shake me off. “Seriously, Sam, I need to finish it.”

I didn’t let go of her. “Oh, my God, Lara,  _ _really?__ You’re walking away from this?”

She circled her ankle around my arm and got out of my grip, walking back up the hallway. I looked at her over the top of my head and she gave me a little smile before retreating back into her bedroom.

I relaxed and looked back at the ceiling.  _ _Lara__ , I thought, just no. You are not getting away with doing that. I rolled upright and discarded my coat on the couch, going after her.

She was actually sitting back down in her chair in front of the laptop. She deliberately didn’t look up at me as I marched in. “Lara,” I said. She kept looking at the screen, but she was smothering a smile. I spun her chair around and then sat on top of her, tilting her head up. “Fuck your report. Did you do this to your boyfriends?”

 She was the  _ _queen__  of the deadpan. “Sam, I’m writing.”

“No, you’re not,” I told her firmly. “You’re taking a break, and you’re coming over to the bed with me.” I kissed her, and she tried to turn her head away. I followed her lips with my own until I eventually caught them. She made a very concerted attempt to not kiss back, but ended up giving in to me.

Her lips are something else; they’re just so soft and pillowy. Don’t even get me started on what it feels like to have them between my legs, either. Thinking about that kind of stuff while she’s kissing me is pretty risky, though, because sometimes all she wants to do is kiss. Meanwhile I’m going a hundred miles an hour and there’s no stopping me. Like right then, for example.

She tried two or three times to push me away and eventually succeeded. She was flushed. “You’re relentless,” she said. “Right, you want it that badly?” She had that strict tone again that reminded me of an angry librarian. Ugh, I loved it. It was so fucking hot when she went all badass on me. When I nodded, she just picked me up in one smooth movement and dumped me on the bed. While I lay there elated that I was actually going to get some from her, she ducked out of the room and returned with the box, which she put beside me on the quilt.

Then, she climbed on the bed and lay flat against me, pressing her lips firmly against mine. It was just so hot; I could feel her breasts squished against mine. I stroked the side of them with my thumbs and then ran my hands over her hips and cupped her ass. I loved the shape of it and it was always a tossup when I looked at her if I’d be really jealous of her or totally turned on. This time it was the latter. I slipped my fingers under the waistband of her pants and grabbed a big handful of the flesh there. She groaned and the noise went straight into my lap.

I rolled my hips toward her. It would be so hot to just take her here, I decided. I thought about the positions the lesbians on the box were in and flushed bright pink myself. I wondered if I could get Lara to do that with me without dosing her up on booze? God, and Lara used to do Yoga as well. She was so flexible you could totally bend her around like a pretzel. It would be some sort of crime if we  _ _didn’t__  try at least several of the ‘advanced’ positions from the Kama Sultra. I melted at the thought, imagining the look on Lara’s face if we got the positions right.

I pushed her off me a little so I could unbutton her shirt, and then I reached around her and undid her bra. It relaxed loosely on top of her breasts. I filled my hands with them, brushing my fingers over her nipples until they were rock solid. She had already pushed my sweater up under my arms and was trying to get her hand around to the back of my bra. I stopped kissing her for a moment and put her hand in my cleavage. “At the front,” I reminded her. She undid the clasp and brushed the fabric aside.

Just then, as I was totally getting into how she was kneading my boobs, she stopped and sat up. I was about to complain but she reached for the box so I kept my mouth shut. She tore it open without much difficulty and spent what felt like fucking eternity examining all of the buckles. “Needs more puffy blue veins in order to be  _ _really__  realistic,” was her assessment of the  _ _FleshRod__.

I sat up a little as she went to undo her jeans and kick them off. Her panties followed suit and then she shook out the harness. It reminded me of rope-climing gear; I was never going to be able to look at one of those the same way again. Then, she stepped into it.

“Wait a second,” I said. “I thought the plan was that I’d do you?”

She didn’t bat an eyelid. “Change of plan,” she said neutrally as she slipped the  _ _FleshRod__  into the harness and then tightened all the straps. “You want it now, you’re going to have to compromise.”

I was totally cool with compromising, seriously. Especially when she was standing in front of me with a huge hard-on pointing right at me. What made everything a million times better was that her breasts were hanging underneath her loose bra and peeking out from behind her open shirt. She was like the perfect human. She couldn’t get back on top of me fast enough.

I hurriedly tried to take off my sweater and skirt, but she stopped me. “Just these,” she said, and pulled my black panties off over my boots, tossing them beside the bed. She put a knee beside me on the bed and I got a face full of her awesome boobs while she reached over my head into the drawer of her bedside table. Then, she leant back, tore open on a condom and held it up, trying to figure out which way was the outside.

“Worried you’re going to get me pregnant?” I asked her, grinning.

“We didn’t wash it,” she said. “You don’t know anything about the factories that made this.” She glanced down at me, her eyes twinkling. “Also, these have lubricant.”

I didn’t even need to feel between my legs. “Yeah… I’m not going to need that.”

She rolled it on the  _ _FleshRod__  anyway and then knelt over me. I leaned up to kiss her, reaching down between her legs and wrapping my fingers around the shaft of it. It was a familiar motion; the only thing unfamiliar about it was how cool it was to touch. Despite the fact I knew it wasn’t real, I still had a primal reaction to it. It made me weak, like a wanted to relax back into the quilt and let my knees fall open.

She kissed down my neck and spent a minute or two with her lips on my boobs and it was driving me crazy. We’d done enough of this, couldn’t we just skip straight to the part where she nailed me? Since I was holding it, I tried to guide it between my legs but she didn’t budge.

 Glancing up at me, her eyes twinkled. “Someone’s impatient,” she said, and went back to my neck.

“I totally hate you,” I told her. “You have no idea.”

“Mm hmm,” she said with a mouthful of my skin, not sounding too concerned about what I’d said.

I just lay there practically dying while she took her sweet time kissing every inch of me. When her head actually made it over my bunched skirt and between my legs, I’d had enough. I hooked my hands under her shoulders and pulled her up level with me. “Oh, my God,” I told her. “Just do it already, you’re killing me!”

She smirked at me, and then looked down between our bodies as she lined herself up. She didn’t put it straight in, though. “Ouch,” she said. “You have the tiniest hips. This thing looks enormous in comparison. Are you sure I won’t tear something?”

“Yup, pretty sure,” I said quickly, and hooked my hands behind her ass to force her against me. Wow, it… yeah. It  _ _was__  big. Not bad big, though, just big. I could feel it completely fill me all the way to the base of it when Lara’s hips met mine. She slowly drew it out again and then pushed it back in. Being full like that is just something else. I arched my back into the bed, rolling my hips up to meet hers as she rocked slowly against me.

It was such a familiar feeling, but what was unfamiliar about it was the fact her eyes weren’t closed and she wasn’t engrossed in whatever she was experiencing. I’m not saying it didn’t feel great with guys – it totally did – but they’re always kind of focused on themselves. Lara was focused on me. She was watching every nuance of expression on my face, and when I groaned, her eyes became heavy-lidded.

It was  _ _so__  naughty having the fact straight-laced, demure-acting Lara Croft leaning over me, fucking me with a strap-on. No one would ever have believed me if I’d told them.

“You can go faster,” I told her. “Much faster…”

She did, immediately. And, like…whoa. It was so intense. She was paying such close attention to getting the strokes even that she buried it to the hilt every single time. Guys  _ _never__  did that, especially as they were close to coming. When her hips met mine they connected solidly, and I could feel my boobs bouncing against my ribcage. Lara was looking at them, her cheeks flushed. Hers were swinging too. It was so awesome being fucked and still being able to watch the other person’s boobs jumping all over the place. Why didn’t I get one of these sooner?

“Can you come like this?” she asked, breathless. It was the hottest thing that  _ _she__  was breathless, because it was me that was getting it. Watching me must really have turned her on.

“Maybe,” I said as I exhaled. “Let’s find out.” God, if she kept looking at me like that I could totally come just by seeing her face.

She wasn’t going to let me try though, because she reached down between my legs and began to draw circles in the wet skin down there with her fingertips. A groan emerged from deep within my throat; I closed my mouth over it. Feeling so completely filled up  _ _and__  having her touch me was so full-on. I wanted to watch Lara going at me, but all I could focus on was the building pressure inside my hips and her fingertips working me.

“Don’t stop,” I murmured. “Please, please don’t stop…”

She leaned down briefly and planted a kiss on my lips. Then, she began to make each stroke much harder and more deliberate.

I couldn’t do anything; I just lay back with my lips parted. I couldn’t even breathe, it was like my body wanted to make sure I was completely paralyzed and unable to stop her. Each time our hips collided I managed to draw a tiny breath, but it wasn’t enough. I was lightheaded and that just made every sensation so much more intense. God, she was so hot… how did I manage to score her? My hands were still on her ass, and I could feel the toned muscles there contract on every swing. Underneath her breasts, just a very light shadow of abs showed every time she tightened her stomach. She was hot, just so hot. The sexiest thing of all, though, was that I could see how turned on  _ _she__  was by the expression on her face. Riding me was getting her off.

Helpless and totally spaced out, it wasn’t too long before I couldn’t do anything to stop myself from coming like a fucking mack truck against her. I ground my hips into hers, feeling the shaft drive all the way into me. It didn’t stop, either. I kept having waves and waves of it, every time I released her a little and she pushed back inside it all started again.

Finally, I relaxed and she pulled out and lay carefully on top of me. I was just slouched back against the mattress, breathing like I’d just spent the last five minutes underwater. She sounded pretty much the same.

“My God,” she said, panting. “This thing is a real work-out. I have a new respect for guys.” She kissed me, holding her breath for a moment so she could.

“Wow, I can’t move,” I said. “You’re exhausted?  _ _I’m__ exhausted and all I’ve been doing is lying here.”

We just lay together for a minute or two.

She didn’t stay down for long though. “Right,” she said, kneeling up from me to loosen the straps and pull it off.  “Your turn.”

“Give me a minute,” I said, staring at the ceiling. I was completely wrecked. “If that thing is as much work as you say, I just need to catch my breath.”

“No need,” she said, and slipped it over my ankles. I lifted my hips so she could put it in place and pull the straps tight.

It was totally weird looking down my body and seeing an erection poking out of it. I imagined having one for real. It must be weird being a guy and walking around all day with one of these lurking in your pants.

While I was being all philosophical about genitals, Lara straddled me and put one hand beside my shoulder and reached the other one down in between us. I could see her put the head of the strap-on between her legs. She sat down heavily on it, sighing.

I  _ _loved__  the sounds Lara made during sex. You never normally hear anything come out of her mouth that isn’t carefully considered and very controlled. During sex, though, it’s like her mouth is disconnected from the oh-so-sensible part of her brain. She just goes for it.

Eyes closed and lips parted, she sat up on my lap with her hips rolling on mine.

This must be what it looks like to have sex with Lara if you’re a guy, I thought, watching the shaft go in and out of her in the late afternoon sunlight. I was  _ _so__  jealous of her ex-boyfriends right then.

It was difficult to think too much, though, because, like: Lara on top of me. Even under normal circumstances, her body is mesmerizing. Just looking at her makes me totally wet. She doesn’t even have to do anything, I see the shape of her thighs or her breasts and I’m ready to go for it. She has all this great muscle definition that you can’t see until she’s doing something, and then you realize she’s this amazing athlete. And then you just want to climb right on and get yourself some of that.

I ran my hands over the hard quads in her thighs and back behind her waist. I had been so busy admiring the way her body was moving that I hadn’t been looking at her face. When I finally did… yeah. You don’t normally get to see Lara make that expression. She had her eyes closed and she was completely lost in what was happening between her legs. “Sam…” she murmured in this tiny voice.

Wow, I just… felt that one in so many places. I loved her so much and just her saying my name like that was so sweet. It was also a turn on, even though I’d already come. Having her grinding on top of me like that was too much.

I might be able to… I reached down my stomach with one of my hands and slipped it underneath the harness. I couldn’t move it much, but just having it there every time her hips connected with mine did the trick.

She must have felt it because she looked down at me and saw what I was doing. “Yes,” she breathed, “Yes, I love you…” She pushed down harder into my lap, moving the harness against me and my fingertips.

God, not as much as I love you, I thought. You’re amazing. You’re wonderful and you’re so fucking beautiful. I wish there was some way I could take a picture of how I feel at this second and remember it forever.

“Sam,” she was saying, over and over. “Sam…” I closed my eyes and listened to her say it as she moved on me. Each breath she took was more labored than the last. I imagined how she would be feeling. Sitting on top of a guy was the best; they just got  _ _so deep__  inside you when you could press your hips down on top of them. That was what it must be like for her now.

I reached out and put the backs of my fingers into the flesh between her legs, and then pushed it against the shaft of the strap-on. It meant that every time she rolled her hips forward, the skin would drag against the shaft of it and cause some delicious friction.

She actually cried out, leaning forward and bracing herself for a moment on my forearm. “That’s…” she said, sitting still on me for a second. “My God…”

“Keep going,” I whispered. “Trust me.”

She did, but her movements were far less controlled and she ended up arching her back and grabbing her own breasts. I watched her grip her nipples shakily between forefinger and thumb as she rode me. She landed much more heavily on me every time, driving my own fingers into me. I wanted to focus on her, I didn’t want to miss any tiny detail as she came, but I was too close to getting there myself.

In the end, watching her completely lose it made me come first. I bent upwards, grabbing at her hips and trying to sit them firmly against mine. I wanted to feel the weight of her on top of me, pressing into me as I came. She let me do it, in the process burying the strap-on deep inside her. She gasped. The words, “ _ _Sam!__ ” emerged out of her mouth, her hands leaving her boobs to cover mine in her lap so I couldn’t take them away. She bounced on top of me, her ponytail swinging behind her and her boobs moving up and down in the air. Hearing the desperate noises she was making and feeling the weight each time she landed heavily on me was incredible. That, combined with the fact she was still half-dressed was what finished me. As I came, I imagined coming inside her.

Flopping back against the mattress again, I laughed a couple of times. Yeah,  _ _that’s__  what I’m talking about.

A few seconds after that she sat back on me, opening her eyes and staring at us like she was confused about what had just happened. “God…” she said, and then looked down at out laps. “Wow, I really made a mess of your skirt,” she said, actually looking embarrassed.  It was adorable.

“Worth it,” I said. “Come here.” I pulled her down on top of me and kissed her, reaching around under her shirt to hug her against me. She lay on my shoulder, breathing clouds of hot breath across my bunched sweater and naked skin. It cooled me; I must have been sweating.

Beside her, the strap on was still pointing into the air from between my legs. I chuckled at it and said to Lara, “And  _ _that’s__  what’s not realistic about it. It’s totally ready to go again even though we had it twice.”

Lara grinned, wrapping her fingers around it as if it was real. It was an unexpectedly hot visual given that the strap-on wasn’t actually part of me. “Was that what you expected we’d do?” she asked me.

“Actually I kind of expected you to freak out and be all like, ‘Aren’t I enough, Sam?’, or, ‘If I wanted to be fucked like that I’d still be with guys’ or something.”

Her cheek was against my shoulder and I could feel her grin. “Well, there’s all sorts of things about me you don’t know,” she said, and then paused. “Actually, there’s all sorts of things about me  _ _I__  don’t know.”

She looked haunted, so I hugged her. I knew what she was referring to. “Forget the scissors Lara, it was an accident. Can we just lie here and appreciate the fact we just nailed each other?” I said. “I feel like a real lesbian now. Maybe I should get a motorcycle.”

“I always wanted to get one,” she said, telling me something else I hadn’t known about her. “But I didn’t because they’re so dangerous. After everything that’s happened to me, ‘it’s dangerous’ doesn’t seem like a good reason not to get a license anymore, does it?”

“Yeah, compared to having planes fall on you and being blown off cliffs, I don’t think you get to use that excuse anymore.”

“God, that plane…” Lara said, and then made a frustrated noise. “I’d better get back to writing this blasted report.” She felt around behind her and did up her bra again, smiling at me. “Thanks for the break, Sam.”

I raised my eyebrows up at her from the mattress. “Anytime,” I said. “You know you’re supposed to break for ten minutes every hour, right?”

“Something to look forward to,” she said, “perhaps you should go grocery shopping more often.”

I watched her walk across the hallway into the bathroom. That ass, seriously. I was glad I was over pizza, because I’d just found another shop in Lara’s neighborhood where I was going to be spending  _ _all__  my money.


End file.
